


Nightmares Aren't Real... Right

by StarburstNatsu



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Blood, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Multi, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarburstNatsu/pseuds/StarburstNatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes NIghtmares become Reality...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares Aren't Real... Right

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on Tumblr that well, im sharing with you guys~ Gratsu fic with hinted Stingue

**_~Thou shall not harm thy soul of pure, nay it be stained black by thou who dwell within….~_ **

_Red._

There was so much red surrounding him that it was like a pool of red. The coppery smell and chunks of flesh dotted the area like patches of grass on a barren wasteland. Natsu was in hell, his eternal nightmare of hell that dwelled within him.

He felt sick, but he couldn’t throw up. He was shaking, blood stained his hands and blotches graced his paled skin. Black and Red, that’s all he saw. He collapsed onto his knees, coughing up blank nothingness as black ooze drizzles out of the corner of his mouth.

“….Na…tsu….”

He froze in place, eyes looking up with black staining his cheeks from the tears running down his face; Lucy stood before him, a hole in her chest where her heart should be and the dead look in her eyes showed she was the first to die. He stared, black oozed out of fresh scars and the sound of a beating heart from her could be heard. Her eyes were black, her hair mangled and bits stained red.

Burn marks.

The smell of burnt flesh.

“ _…Nat..su… It hurts… Why…?_ ” She asked as her guild mark was burnt black, she reached a hand out and slowly started walking towards him, “ _Why… Did he kill me Natsu….?_ ”

“Lucy I’m so sorry!” Natsu screamed as he got up and backed away from her, her lifeless eyes followed him as more showed up behind her.

Erza, Wendy, Gajeel… Levy, Happy, and Laxus… Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna… Juvia…. all dead yet living….

Everyone was dead and their guild marks burnt to a cinder. He felt so sick, the smell was putrid and disgusting. But someone was missing, someone wasn’t there haunting him… Where is Gray?

“ _He’s going to get him Natsu…._ ” Happy choked out, wings stained black with life drained out of it. Natsu gasped when a loud, soul wrenching scream echoed like it was happening right there before him, “ _ **GRAY!!!**_ ”

Natsu was off towards the scream in a heart beat, the bodies of his dead friends crumbled away into a black sludge of skulls and bones to just lay there in the masses. He screamed again, the smell of a fire’s smoke dawned on him as the heat intensified even for him.

He looked behind him, then before him; the guild was up in flames, the proud flag burning as the building ached and groaned in agony. Gray screamed again inside that building, Natsu started to run towards the door but something gripped his leg.

He looked down and instantly almost threw up; it was sting holding his ankle, neck ripped clean and body covered in burn marks. He spewed up blood, there was something lodged right through him. Rogue laid dead a few meters away, body in a mangled mess of limbs and his head placed on what looks like the be a skewer. Their guild flag laid in blood, the whole guild wiped clean. He shook his leg free as Gray screamed again, Sting’s eyes charcoal black with black streaking down his cheek.

He let out a gurgled cry and dropped dead right there, black oozing out of his mouth. Natsu heaved again, puking up nothing but black as he wiped his mouth; blood smeared across his lips, he didn’t care he had to find Gray.

Natsu ran through the burning doors to be greeted with a burnt guild, Gray laid there clinging to life as he laid on the blackened floor, “Gray!!!!!”

“N-Nat…su….” Natsu instantly ran over and skid to a stop before his best friend and rival. There was a hole right through his stomach and the place where his guild mark is located was missing. Like it was ripped out, skin muscle and all. Natsu cradled him, tears already falling blue from the black they were before, “You… Made it….”

“Gray! What happened?! Don’t talk, just–just hang on!” Natsu babbled out as Gray coughed up a lot of blood. His hands were bloody from holding the wound, he was dying right before his very eyes, “Please Gray…. Don’t talk…”

“You… You know….” Gray gurgled out, desperately wanting to get out those last few words before it was forever gone, “I… Always envied you…”

He chuckled and coughed up more blood, “But… I think… There was more to that…. T-then envy….”

**_~Thou soul slowly stain black, purity drained away by thou gods who left thee to rot…~_ **

“Na-Natsu….” Gray moved his hand and touched the slayers cheek, feeling the wet run down his hand, “There… Is something I-I have to tell you….”

Natsu sniffled and held the hand close, leaning into the touch as Gray gave a weak smile, “Natsu… Y-You’re….”

Gray’s eyes turned black as darkness, ooze dripping down from his nose and wounds as he stared at Natsu; Natsu couldn’t look away nor could he move.

**_~Thou’s white wings once blessed by gods, now rot with sins bearing down upon thy broken soul~_ **

“… _You’re the monster who took my life_.”

Natsu watched Gray melt away into the black floor as a pool where he once laid formed; he stared back into glowing red eyes, the blood on his face and horns that slithered its grasp around his head, blood dawned his face in the mark of a hand print, running down his neck to his guild mark and smothered its once red color to nothing ness. Natsu clutched his head as a scream erupted from his throat, the inhuman roar echoed across the empty space as once bright red flames slowly turned black.

They stained the ground in a wing like pattern, the once bright white colors slowly faded to blackish red as it appeared feathers began to fall. One by one, for all the lives he took as he screamed in agony.

He killed his love, his friends and family, all for what? Power? Greed? No…

Natsu’s screams died away to a sinister laughter, the wings on the ground morphed into wings that belong on the devil himself. He looked up into the sky, his eyes slowly shifted from forest green to ruby red while the reflection shifted in the opposite direction. Horns, glistened and glossed by the blood he placed into his head when he held it, grew out and curled back. Scales, colors as dark as the dying embers and glowed right where the outlines shined, formed as the blood covering his guild mark burned away.

A scar ran across it, black and ugly with lusted wrath, marred it’s once beautiful glow. Natsu let out one more laugh as he stared forward, a sick grin danced onto his face, “….The END has come…”

**_~Thou shall fall from his Grace, sins of thou deeds of Wrath and Lust shall make thy cry… Icarus flew to the sun, his wings died and he fell to hell… Thou soul shall rot enteral for thou END has begun~_ **


End file.
